Talk:4chanistan
I don't think 4chanistan can be a part of the Nearly Real World. And even if it is, it's a micronation that is not supposed to be listed in the Template:Countries of North America. — Hellerick 04:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Why can't it be in the NRW? It follows the rules completely. And a nation is a nation. I don't see why it can't be listed. Where does the rules say that? NRW RULES 1. The nation/s described must 'exist' in the here-and-now and on the planet Earth. CHECK 2. You, the creator, can designate everything and anything about your nation. You cannot, however, alter events or circumstances of other nations. Thus, the United States of America or the United Kingdom remain unaltered by your nations' presence. CHECK 3. No altering of real-world events without dispensation from other members. You can't host the Olympic Games, you can't win the World Cup, you can't prevent or cause major world events or disasters. You can, however, enter international events or organisations and you can react to events. CHECK 4. A degree of realism is recommended. Your nation should not be a utopia, nor should it be hell-on-earth. Moderation is the key. Similarly, you cannot be a die-hard, Communist dictatorship and have excellent diplomatic relations and trade with the USA. The rules of the real-world apply to the Nearly Real World. CHECK :Nope. The name and the political regime are extremely unrealistic (unless it's one of the micronations which are supposed to look nonsense). Honestly, I don't care what you're writing here, the trouble is the name of this country appears in my article about San Lorenzo, and it was supposed to be as realistic as possible. My nation can coexist with New Cambria, because it sounds okay, but not with 4chanistan, whose presence makes it obvious that the list is fake. — Hellerick 06:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) 5. Refrain from adding to or expanding on the pages of other nations, except in consultation with that nation's creator. Do not add 'current events' relating to any nation other than your own. CHECK United Planets 05:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You have to understand the culture behind 4chanistan. It is based off of a real life plan among a website community that is working to purchase a private island and create a nation eventually in future, decades from now I would suppose, but an island nonetheless, where this specific internet community would develop, build on and create into their own private island for their community only. I don't know how much you know about the internet and it's communities but 4chan is a website and its culture and mentality is like this. The members of this community strongly believe in Collective Hivemind type government and with such a small population, could work. The name is the name chosen for the real life operation, "4chanistan" but the other names of "Anonistan" and "Chan Island" were also chosen. I'm just going by the community I know, what has been discussed on our forums and in the IRC channels for the plan. United Planets 06:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't care about your nation. All I care about is my article and my template. It's supposed to look real for everyone who does not know georgaphy very well. If you want a template you can create one of your own, but don't put obviously fictional entities into the one I have made. — Hellerick 07:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) 4chanistan's anthem is the Hymn of the Soviet Union. I love it. --Woogers 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I would have to agree with Hellerick. 4chanistan is very unrealistic in its laws, and is like a totalarian country. The name is also innapropriate. I suggest you abandon 4chanistan and create a new country more fit for the Nearly Real World. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) 4chanistan's laws are perfectly fine and it is far from totalitarian. It's a hivemind collective, there is no dictator or even a central government. The name is not inappropriate, different, but not "inappropriate".United Planets 17:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I would have to agree with United Planets. I don't know why you have 150 stubs and then some with actually more than 5 sentences. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm saying that 4chanistan has extremely unrealistic laws. It says that you have to be 18 to become a 4chani citizen if you come from a country other than 4chanistan (eg USA, UK, Leubantia, etc). And the name...sounds like a 5 year old made it. And the name is really silly and innapropriate. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) whats it to you? Are u even in the future world?? --Rasmusbyg 11:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to keep saying it. You have to understand the community behind the country. 4chanistan is based off of a real world online community and based on a real life plan to create an island nation. The name chosen in real life is 4chanistan and the laws, government, culture and everything else on the conworld 4chanistan is based on the real world plan and the community. The only difference is the IRL plan will take many years, while NRW 4chanistan took a couple years. It's been moved anyway. United Planets 12:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, 4chanistan can't exist in the NRW. Just follow my advice and abandon it. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) OMG tharnton are u stupid??? 4chanistan is not IN NRW!!!! --Rasmusbyg 20:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) 4chanistan is in the NRW. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) NO... look at the category at the buttom of the page or in the national info of future world page ITS IN FUTURE WORLD!!!!!!! --Rasmusbyg 11:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) It's been moved, Tharnton. United Planets 11:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The national anthem is the National Anthem of the USSR? They seriously sing it in Russian? Detectivekenny 23:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) USSR Anthem is a meme and injoke on the website community so I thought it would be a good choice. Other songs could have been chosen such as "Through The Fire & Flames" and "F*** The MPAA" but I dunno. Some know how to sing it, others just salute during the song. United Planets 00:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Soyuz nerushimiy respublik svobodnoy; Woogers(lol what ) 00:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC)